scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toastmonster
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Heroine page. See for information on how to edit wiki pages. If you need help with anything, click [[User talk:Maxwell the scribblenaut|'here']] and ask a question. Thank You! Thank you for all the pictures! You sure are making such a work on them! Here's a few tips! *Try using paint.net to make images transparent! *Try to make people/creatures face left (Unless the character has text on their shirt or something, or it will show backwards! *Try to make alternate genders into diffrent pictures! You're doing great! Thank you! (But really, how do you make so many pictures so fast) Millsbuddy (talk) 02:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank You! Not sure exactly how I should reply to this, this is my first experience of editing Wikis, so hopefully you are notified about this reply. *I use Paint Shop Pro 5.03 to do my image editing which I don't believe supports transparency in PNGs. I've tried Paint.net in the past but due to my infamiliarity with it my workflow was hindered. I will have another try. *I'll try to remember the left-facing request. Objects spawn facing to the right by default. *I was in two minds about putting both genders of a character into one picture. Following your request I shall cease doing so. *To produce pictures at this speed, I have Scribblenauts open in windowed mode, along with Paint Shop Pro. I hit the 'Random' button on the Wiki until I find an article without an image or with an image of poor quality. I then spawn the Scribblenauts object in immovable vast size for the best quality, and zoom until it fills the entire window. I use the PrintScreen button to copy the screen to memory, where I paste it into Paint Shop Pro. I then crop the image, save, and upload to Wikia. My guess is that it won't be long until a resource extractor has been created for Scribblenauts, and the original vector images can be copied from the game files. Toastmonster (talk) 10:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Thank You! You know... I do the exact thing as you do! Put it in the sky so it's easy to crop, make it immovable and a size that fills the screen when zoomed in, use "Sniping Tool++", quickly cut it out using the magic wand in paint.net, and done! But yeah, we really need a resource extractor. Millsbuddy (talk) 20:30, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Thank You! I do it in front of the cinema screen in Hypen Heights, that way it's a white background. I've switched over to Paint.net and have my workflow figured out. Shortcut keys help a lot, and the transparency is good. I've just finished putting in all the 5th Cell members, next is to work my way through the articles tagged as needing an image. How do people get so much detail about the behaviours of objects? Just through observation? Happy to be of help in any way I can. Toastmonster (talk) 21:12, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Scribblenauts Unlimited Images Hey Toastmonster! You've been a great help to the wiki so far. But I'm here to talk to you about your images. The images are sharp and crystal clear, and I'd like to thank you for them (Thank You). But whenever you come across an article that already has an image in it, please be sure to keep the old image somewhere in the article. This is due to many users of the wiki still using Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts. Thanks! CandD (talk) 22:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Transparent Images Hey Toastmonster! Thanks for the video, I can see if Psychicken will be okay if the wiki adopts your tutorial for other users to be able to create tranparent images as well! I noticed the tool and found a similar one in GIMP2, so now GIMP has a use to me! Thanks, CandD (talk) 22:47, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up He's been given a week block, and if he continues when he becomes unblocked, it'll be much longer. It boggles me why people would come to the Scribblenauts Wiki to blank everything. We're not a super-high traffic wiki, only 2 or 3 people will probably see what they've blanked before it's reverted. Anyways, thanks for bringing it to my attention. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 18:39, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Warning template It looks pretty good, and we really didn't have any sort of template like that beforehand, so yes, we should make it a template. User:Psychicken17 (talk) 20:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Kudos! You are awesome! --Silasqwerty1 (talk) 22:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) 3DS Images are different. There are differences in the imagery on the 3DS versions of the game and the pc version of the game. HMS3.0 (talk) 17:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Request for more items hey can you make more furnichure and stuff and more clothes alot more clothes please thank you User:72.222.174.110 February 10, 2013 RE:Revisions I simply switched the info because Anubis is the common name, as you stated yourself in the articles. Instead of struggling to put it in the least common, we work to put it in the easiest, most used name. Also, while I am here; please do not plaigurize Wikipedia from their articles onto ours. Even if some content is missing, it is still plaigurizm. Instead, summarize what the object is. Be sure to elaborate a bit too! --— CandD (talk) 17:08, February 12, 2013 (UTC) If you don't mind, I'd like to state my opinion here. Toastmonster, I overall agree and applaud how you strive to name objects after their in-game coding. However, in cases like Anubis, Inubus is just too obscure a synonym, and we are compiling an encyclopedia for the phillistine masses, so if the name has a very obscure coding denomination and a simple synonym, I think we should choose the synonym. As for wikipedia pasting, as far as I'm concerned they say it better than we ever could, but rewriting what they say is really the best option as it gives it a unique Scribblenauts flavour and personnal touch. Actually, copying Wikipedia is not plagiarism (or plaigurizm, as CandD so eloquently put it(I kid, I kid, but seriously, this is a hilariously weird spelling)), because they provide content specifically for it to be free of use, like for their pictures. Wikipedia claims no copyright like our wiki doesn't really claim one, so it's not plagiarism. As I said, I don't mind Wikipedia-pasting, but self rewriting is better. And as we're talking here, Toastmonster, would you mind checking my previous adjective category debate with CandD and giving an opinion? I let him win but I feel like opening the debate to the site's number one editor in number of edits can only do some good for the community. Nintendalek42 (talk) 19:25, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Making transparent images Hey toast, I was wondering, how do you make the backgrounds of your images white? Did you use photoshop? Or is there another way to do it? I just wanted to know because photoshop makes my Internet super slow. Oops forgot to sign my name on the white background message --Mariothingy (talk) 21:16, February 13, 2013 (UTC)Mariothingy